Hospital
The Hospital is a building in Home Town. Nurse Michelle runs the hospital, providing medical attention to any hurt or sick Kymera for a fee. She also runs a shop from his lab, selling healing items that cover everything that Kymera need to remain healthy and able to fight. User Interface These icons and numbers tell you how much money of each currency you have. You can shop better and smarter if you know how much money you have to spend. A. Red Seraphim coins *Very valuable coins. Items typically cost a few Red Seraphim coins. *Red Seraphim coins can only be obtained through purchase. B. Friendship coins *Moderately valuable coins. Items typically cost a good handful of Friendship coins. *Friendship coins can only be obtained through invitations. C. Gold coins *Home Town's standard currency. Items typically cost a lot of gold coins. *Gold coins can be obtained by winning battles in the campaign. D. Time to next free heal *Nurse Michelle can heal your roster for free, but can't do it again until 60 minutes have passed. *This counter tells you how many more minutes are left until your next full roster heal will be free. E. Options menu *Allows you to raise or lower the volume or syncronize your account from Facebook to mobile or vice versa. *Click the gears to open and close the options menu. F. Character protrait *Image of the character that greets you when you enter the building. *In the Hospital, you speak with Nurse Michelle. G. Character dialogue *NPC text goes here. *When you mouse over an action or item available for sale, the NPC will tell you about it. Shop At the Hospital, you can purchase healing items and items that restore a Kymera's Stamina as well as fill the roster's Ultimate meter. You can also upgrade the Hospital to expand its inventory. A. Upgrade *Uses materials to upgrade the building. *Upgrading the Hospital allows Nurse Michelle to invest in more potent medicines and spend less to heal Kymera. B. Tabs *Chooses between categories of items or options. *In the Hospital, you can choose to browse HP items, Status items, or other items that fill Stamina and Ultimate meter. C. Scroll arrows *Shows you more items or options in the shopping menu. *If the item selection appears too small, click the scroll arrow pointing to the right. Hold it down to move the item selection further along. Click the left scroll arrow to see previous items again. *There are many items to choose from, so scrolling right is necessary to see them all. D. Items *Images representing the items. *Click an item to start buying it. The currency menu will pop up to determine which currency you want to purchase the item with. E. Choosing a currency *Choose between Gold coins, Friendship coins, and Red Seraphim coins to buy an item with. *The chosen currency will glow after it has been selected. Clicking "buy" will only use up the selected currency. *Trying to buy using a currency you don't have enough of will return you to the currency menu without obtaining the item or using any currency. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Kymera Keeper Category:Nurse Michelle Category:Healing Category:Items Category:Ultimate Category:Stamina Category:Home Town Category:Kyrigar